


The 5th One

by greenallen



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenallen/pseuds/greenallen
Summary: Omen, the new recruit to Black Hat Organization. The test subject to Black Hat and Flug, quality assurance for the products.





	The 5th One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-O! This is my first villainous story so I hope you like it!

* * *

 

The sun shined bright, crimson beams pouring in. A small frame stretching out. Black Hat was cackling on the phone with a client. Omen, the newest employee was busy dusting off the portraits in his office.  

I'm Omen, 19 years old and fresh off the street. I was dragged into this line of work by Black Hat. He had taken me in when I tried to enter his mansion. Black Hat was impressed by my indestructible body after I survived the HatBots and security, said I had potential. Lately, I've been the test subject for all of the new products that Flug makes. It hurts but luckily my body can withstand it. I don't mind working for him since it's free food and a warm place to live, plus he's kinda cute in an evil way. Also, I don't think I can quit now.  

I never noticed the mirror he had in his office. I stared deep into it. My small black locks framing my pale face. The collar wrapped around my neck shined bright. Flug wanted me to wear this collar until they could trust me, it choked at first but now it's fine. It was a tracking device for them. A small sigh escaped my mouth, the outfit I wear now is a bit embarrassing as well. A black spandex uniform, B.H written in red across the chest of it. Black Hat said he likes it, says it reminds me and others who I work for. 

"Omen, quit staring at yourself and get back to dusting!" Black Hat ordered. I jolted and nodded, "Sorry Jefe!" I moved away from the mirror and returned to a portrait. Black Hat preferred me to clean in his office since I don't disturb or annoy him. I quietly chuckled to myself as I could hear Dementia yelling down the hall. She's like my older sister, I love her so much. "Omen go fetch me my newspaper." He grumbled. "Yes Jefe," I replied.  

Omen walked through the hallways, making their way to the entrance. The summer heat was setting in, Omen groaned at the feeling. Omen was outside of the fence line, picking up the newspaper. "Why can't Jefe just read the news online? I whined out, wiping away the sweat beads. I could hear security bots flying around on the property. Dementia was now outside with me, "Omen!!! There you are!!!" She pounced on my back, I giggled. "What are you doing out here Dementia? I'm here getting the newspaper for Black Hat." Dementia grabbed the newspaper from my hands, "I wanted to deliver it to my bon-bon!"

I grinned, "Alright, fine." Dementia held my hand tight, "Let's go mess with Flug!" She exclaimed. The two of them began to head back inside. "Hey Dementia, can you go give Black Hat his newspaper. I'm going to take a nice quick cold shower; this heat is killing me." Dementia gladly accepted and crawled into the air ducts that led to his office.  

"Ahhhh, this is so nice," I exclaimed. The cold water felt so refreshing. I'm not used to HatVille's weather. "Omen! Black Hat loves me!" Dementia yelled out as she burst into the bathroom. I jolted in response, "Dementia! You scared me!" I splashed the water at her face.

It felt weird that Dementia was observing my body, but it makes sense why. I was born with a ambiguous genitalia, it makes people weirded out. "Omen, um what's wrong with your thingy? I'm so confused." I chuckled at her response, "Yeah, the gods thought it would be funny to give me both genitalia. Makes me harder to get laid with anyone." Dementia giggled, "Okay, but you like Black Hat?" She lightly threatened me.

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a big towel. "He is pretty and evil but nah. He's all yours Dementia." She grinned and hugged me tightly. "Good!" I escaped her grip and quickly changed into my uniform.  

"Do you like girls Omen?" Dementia asked. We were in the lab off to the corner, I was painting her fingernails while she was trying to annoy Flug. I hummed, "Sorta, I prefer guys more though." Dementia stared at her nails, "Hey! These look shiny!" I smiled, "well I try my best." Dementia stood up and shoved her hand to Flug, "Look at my nails! They look so good right!?" Flug sighed, "Yes Dementia, they look so lovely. Leave me alone now before I call in the HatBots." They began to bicker with each other. Oh man, I love this place so much.  

 

"I feel like you're the only one who truly understands me," I mumbled under my breath. My soft eyes staring at the Black Hat puppet that rested on the pillow. Omen was in their room, relaxing on the small cot Black Hat provided with. Omen thought that the room was probably a storage closet beforehand since the room was so small.  

"I understand completely." Omen replied in a weird voice. This puppet usually appeared around the mansion, like it moves on its own. It freaked Omen out but the others didn't care about it. Perhaps this puppet doll was its own being, Omen got chills from the thought.

"Stupid doll, you don't scare me." I pushed the puppet off the cot and stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe I should get a spirit from Black Hat to keep me company." I thought as I sat up. "Omen!'' Dementia cried out as she entered my room. She joined me on my bed, sitting on my stomach, "I missed you." The cot creaked as it adjusted to the new weight. I painfully chuckled, "Hi there." 

 

"Come on! It's going to be so much. There's going to be explosions and fire!!" Dementia explained. She tugged and pulled at my waist. Dementia dragged along as I walked in the hallways. "I'm sorry Dem but Black Hat said he needed me," I replied. My body nearly fell over as Dem let go. "Maybe my love needs me too!'' Dementia giggled in excitement.  

"Dementia, out! You have work!'' Black Hat commanded. Dementia lightly groaned out and nodded. I waved goodbye and shut the office doors. "You needed me Jefe?'' I asked, my eyes nervously looked around the office. Black Hat handed me a pair of green keys, "I need you to care for Lil' Jack, he hasn't been feeling good lately. Go figure out why." I scratched my head, "Jefe, who is Lil' Jack?"  

"Oh, this is Lil' Jack." I whimpered out. Omen was in a room alone with a rather large serpent. It hissed loudly at Omen, fresh blood. It was a deep shade of black with vibrant glowing green stripes. Omen had never seen a snake like this, Black Hat must've created it for his pleasure. I hesitantly approached it. "H-Hi there Lil' Jack. Black Hat wanted me to check up on you. I'm not going to ha- AH!'' Lil' Jack had bit into Omen's left hand. I winced in pain and rushed out of the room before it could get another bite.  

Omen sniffled as Flug examined the wound. "I'm surprised Lil' Jack bit you, he's rather friendly." Flug addressed. "Do you think Black Hat will get angry once he finds out I didn't do my job?'' I asked him in a frightened tone. He stared at me and let out an exhausted sigh, "I'll take your place, don't worry about it."  

 

"You're so pretty Flug." I blurted out. Flug was typing away on his computer, perhaps hacking for information. "Is that so?'' He replied in a monotone voice, I guess he isn't paying attention to me. I stared at my bandaged hand, "You know, pilots turn me on." Flug sipped his coffee, still ignoring me.

I pouted and wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Fluug, pay attention to me." I could tell he was getting annoyed. "Did you know I can deep-throat a whole banana," I mumbled out. Flug pushed me off and faced me, "Omen! First off, I'm busy with this new product and Second, that's impossible, you have a small throat." I grinned at him, "So you were paying attention!"

He sighed and returned back to his work. Omen quietly went to the kitchen and returned with a banana, "Wanna see me do it?'' I asked Flug as I peeled the banana. Flug flipped around, "Yes! Just do it quick, I need to finish this today." 

* * *

 


End file.
